User blog:Mysterypine/Planning for Story Contest
Story Must Include: #Ermine the IceWing #Queen Glory's Pavilion #Something to do With Royal Challenges Notes: #This story will take place in the future so there will be the following things: Pantalan students at JMA, a bridge (built by animi) between the continents, and (for plot reasons) each JMA Winglet will have a counselor (an adult dragon, usually a previous student from that Winglet, who watches over the group and helps them sort things out) #Ermine will be the counselor for the Quartz Winglet. #During this story, the Quartz Winglet will be taking a field trip to The Rainforest Kingdom for a new thing JMA is doing where the Winglets each visit a different Kingdom to help show the dragonets how other tribes live as well as give students an opportunity to visit family. While there, Queen Glory will be challenged for the throne. Characters: Quartz Winglet -'' Counselor: Ermine the IceWing (?) HiveWing: Kerry (Female) IceWing: Princess Eira (Female) LeafWing: Prince MooseWood (Male) MudWing: Cy (Male) NightWing: DarkSpectre (Male) RainWing: Gossamer (Female) SandWing: Totem (Male) SeaWing: Princess Nerissa (Female) SilkWing: WebWorm (Male) SkyWing: Logan (Male) ''"Royal" Dragons of The Rainforest Kingdom -'' Queen Glory (RainWing, Female) King Deathbringer (NightWing, Male) Princess Achromatic (Night-Rain, Female) Prince PoisonApple (Night-Rain, Male) ''Real Royal Dragons -'' Princess Margay (Female) Prince Tree-Kangaroo (Male) Princess Hoatzin (Female) ''Ancient Dragons -'' Queen Anaconda (Female) Queen Coatimundi (Female) King Flying Fox (Sky-Rain, Male) Princess Rainbow Boa (Female) Queen Rosette (Female) Civet (Male) Harpy Eagle (Male) '''Character Descriptions (OCs Only):' Setup - Character Name: Appearance//Personality Kerry: She is a primarily black HiveWing with spots of banana, laguna, mellow, and royal yellow that vary in size from extremely small to about the size of a baseball. Her underbelly is mustard yellow, her wing membranes are transparent and black, and her eyes are honey yellow. She usually wears three earrings, a dangling amber teardrop in her left ear and a golden honey bee as well as a golden beehive in her right. Her ability is the HiveWing stench power.//Undeveloped Princess Eira: She has an unusually slender build for an IceWing, looking almost more like that of a RainWing. Her primary scales are fog gray while her underbelly and wing membranes are pale coconut white. The spikes on her tail and neck are mushroom gray with hints of grandma gray, squirrel gray, and shark gray. Her horns and claws are slate gray and her eyes are cornflower blue. She wears a first circle necklace, a silver narwhal earring in her right ear, and a moonstone owl dangle earring in her left. She also has a pet snowy owl that rides around on her right horn.//Undeveloped Prince MooseWood: He is a dark greenish-brown LeafWing with tawny brown horns that have tea green lines across them. His claws are chocolate brown and his eyes are Paris green. The webbing down his spine as well as his wing membranes and the leaf-shape at the end of his tail are forest green. His underbelly is espresso brown and the rest of his markings are a mix of fern and moss green. He usually wears a bracelet made out of copper wire and river stones.//He enjoys making jewelry. The rest is undeveloped. Cy: He is a relatively small MudWing with syrup brown upperscales, burnt orange middle scales, and a bronze orange underbelly. His wing membranes and feet are tawny brown, the spikes running down his back are pecan brown, and his eyes are carrot orange. His claws and horns are umber brown.//Undeveloped DarkSpectre: He is a tall NightWing with a strong build who is primarily raven black in color. His underbelly and wing membranes are leather black, the stars under his wings are charcoal gray, his horns and claws are iron gray, the spikes down his back are soot black, and his eyes are a striking fog gray. He has a jagged scar over his left eye from an accident during battle training, which, along with his size and build, makes him look quite intimidating.//Undeveloped Gossamer: She chooses to look like a black widow spider, with primarily spider black scales, a metal black underbelly with matching wing membranes and frills, soot black spikes going down her back, and a maroon red hourglass between her wings. Her eyes are carmine red and her fangs are even longer than most RainWings'. She normally wears a black chain necklace with a ruby spider pendant.//Contrary to most members of her tribe, Gossamer is anti-social and studious, preferring books over dragons any day. Totem: He is primarily royal yellow with a laguna yellow frill and a porcelain white underbelly with matching wing membranes. His claws and horns are powder white, his eyes are sable black, and he has freckles on his snout and wings that are trombone yellow in color. He normally wears a leather string necklace with an arrowhead pendant that has a badger (representing courage, determination, focus, and confidence) painted on it.//He is courageous, confident, determined, and focused, getting a goal and usually not giving up on it until it's complete, no matter what he has to do to complete it. Princess Nerissa: She is seafoam green with pistachio green on her wing membranes, webbing, and fins. Her gills and glow stripes are mint green and her eyes are ocean blue. She usually wears a light blue pearl necklace and a gold bracelet with three charms on it: a crab, a seahorse, and a dolphin. She also usually has a shark tooth dagger in a pouch around her neck, which is under her necklace. The pouch also has pieces of sea glass, which she likes to give to dragons she considers friends.//She's a skilled fighter, though she usually hides that fact from others to surprise them in an actual fight. She's not really interested in becoming queen or finding a mate, though she would become queen if she had to and, if she found someone she deemed suitable, would take a mate. WebWorm: He is primarily white with wing membranes the same color as his main scales. He has burnt orange rounded triangular spots on his wings and freckles of the same color on his snout. His horns, claws, and the spikes running down his back are all squash orange, his eyes are walnut brown, and his antennae are chocolate brown.//Undeveloped Logan: He is the twin of a firescales, meaning he has too little fire. He is primarily royal orange with a laguna yellow underbelly with matching wing membranes. His horns and claws are beige yellow, his eyes are melon orange, and the spikes down his back are banana yellow. His other markings (upperscales, arches over his eyes, etc) are sandstone orange.//He's quite and not very used to standing up for himself, since he's used to his brother defending him. This makes him a pushover, since he doesn't want to fight and will follow most orders without question to avoid trouble. Princess Achromatic: She is a tall, lithe dragoness who looks like a RainWing with a shorter, non-prehensile tail and stars scattered under her wings. Her scales are white, the stars under her wings are black, her spine is black, her eyes are harbor gray, and her wing membranes are pearl river gray. She usually wears a silver tiara with diamond and obsidian accents and pearl earrings.//She is calm and strategic. Depending on who she's talking to, she can either be as cold as ice or the one of the friendliest dragons you've ever met. Prince PoisonApple: He is built like a NightWing, but with RainWing frills and a long, prehensile tail. He is mostly black in color, but the scales under his wings and on his frill change color. He usually keeps his color changing scales wine red with specks of acid green scattered through out. He has Sectoral Heterochromia (instead of his eyes being two different colors, his irises are multicolored), making his irises partially jam red and partially paris green green. He has a silver chain necklace with a ruby skull pendant that has jade eyes.//He is a quiet, nerdy dragon who spends a lot of his time reading or playing music. Princess Margay: She is mostly mustard yellow with a daffodil yellow underbelly and matching wing membranes and frills. Her eyes are hickory brown, the spikes down her back and her claws are are black, her horns are dijon yellow, and she has freckles that are a mix of black and dijon yellow on her snout and wings. She has a pet sloth named Fluffball that rides around on her neck.//She's the last dragon you'd expect to be royalty. She's not very commanding, is usually quite submissive, and tends to crack under pressure. Prince Tree-Kangaroo: He is primarily syrup brown with tawny brown legs and feet. His mask (I'm not sure what else to call the area over a RainWing's eye) is tortilla brown, his horns are hickory brown with tawny brown tips, his claws and the spikes down his back are pecan brown, and his eyes are butterscotch yellow.//He's fairly similar to his sister, Margay, though he's better under pressure. Princess Hoatzin: She is primarily an almost black shade of brown with goldfish orange underbelly, a banana yellow tail tip, an olympic blue mask, and candy apple red eyes. Her wing membranes mostly match her primary scale color, but they have streaks of banana yellow and the outer edges are barn red. The spikes down her back match her underbelly and her claws and horns are black. She usually wears an orange flower crown with brown and orange feathers woven into it.//She is the exact opposite of her cousins (Margay and Tree-Kangaroo), with an authorative and confident personality. Queen Coatimundi: She is primarily hickory brown with a tortilla brown underbelly and mask, tawny wing membranes, and ebony black feet, horns, and claws. Her eyes are brunette brown and the spikes down her back are umber brown. She usually wears an oil black crown made of twisted wires with false flowers in various shades of dark red and gray woven into it.//She is clever, manipulative, and deceitful, willing to do anything to anything to get what she wants, which included murdering Queen Anaconda (as well as any other royal who wasn't in an egg) and forging a letter saying that in a situation where Queen Anaconda had no heirs, she would become queen. King Flying Fox: He is taller than average with primarily red-tinted cinnamon brown scales, a grease black underbelly and matching mask, black-tinted tawny wing membranes and a matching frill, and goldenrod yellow eyes. His wings are larger than the average RainWing's and his tail is not prehensile. He has RainWing fangs that spit hot venom and is a fast flier.//He is a lot like his wife, Queen Coatimundi, and assisted her in the murders and the following cover-up. Princess Rainbow Boa: She is primarily burnt orange with a squash orange underbelly and a matching frill and wing membranes, a denom blue snout with matching lines by her eyes and rings on her wing membranes, chocolate brown eyes, a spice orange mask and matching spikes down her back, flecks of fire orange scattered around her scales, and a rainbow effect on most of her scales (though that depends on the lighting).//She's confident and fierce, seemingly scared of nothing. However, this isn't true as she's actually afraid of many things and is just good at hiding it to help her get respect. Queen Rosette: She is primarily honey yellow-orange with a daffodil yellow underbelly and matching wing membranes, midnight black leopard-like spots of various sizes scattered all over her body, flaxen yellow eyes, a peanut brown mask, and oil black horns, claws, and spikes down her back. She normally wears a golden crown with obsidian accents, a golden chain necklace with a Tahitian pearl leopard paw pendant, and a mix of gold, black, and light brown silks draped over her wings.//She's smarter and more deadly than her older sister, Rainbow Boa, which is how she ended up becoming Queen. She also has a lot less fears. In the years during and following her reign, rumors began being spread about her among the tribes that told of ghastly deeds she was believed to have committed. Civet: He is primarily laguna orange with a beige yellow underbelly, banana yellow wing membranes, an ebony black mask, ink black spikes down his back as well matching legs and claws, cloud gray horns, and walnut brown eyes. He walks with a servant-like posture, almost always looking down, as he was Queen Coatimundi's servant from a young age.//He's a very unhappy dragon, though he does his best not to show it. He has always wondered why Queen Anaconda would choose Coatimundi as her successor. Harpy Eagle: He is taller than his brother, Civet, and has longer, more deadly talons. He is primarily shadow gray with a daisy white underbelly, mostly thunder gray wing membranes with raven black bordering the spines and a fade into pearl river gray near the edges, daisy white legs, a trout gray mask, shadow gray claws and horns, pitch black spikes down his back, and almost black hickory brown eyes. He's covered in scars from battle.//He's a warrior at heart, chosen by Queen Rosette to be in the army once she became queen. He will fight to the death for his tribe, especially for his brother. Category:Blog posts